


Treasure, Buried

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art made under the influence of 4 Minute Window: Bucky!Cap and Artist!Steve, and most importantly, Gracie the Doge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure, Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [4 Minute Window [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745990) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo). 



> I was re-reading this a little while ago and it really struck me how wonderful the whole series is and how much I love it, how efficiently it hits my competence kink and well characterised it is, how enjoyable to read. And then I though . . . why not art? And I downloaded the outstanding podfic recorded by RevolutionaryJo and listened to the whole series as I drove to work and home everyday, painting these in the evenings. I love that so much about fandom, how we all encourage each other to make more stuff, and how effortless it feels to be inspired sometimes.
> 
> Big thanks to altocello for lending her Beta eye on these ♥
> 
> Bucky is from the end of "4 Minute Window", where he suits up for the first time to go fight as Cap, and on his home turf, too.
> 
> Steve is from later on in the series, waiting at home for news of an Avengers mission Bucky is on. He's fallen asleep on the couch with Gracie (of course he'd cuddle up with the high maintenance one, amirite?) after getting some anxiety and frustration out in the studio.

 

 

 

**[Bucky!Cap on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/137833148404/honestly-if-it-was-midtown-hed-let-the-bats)  |   [Steve and Gracie on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/138213840189/treasure-buried-paint-spattered-steve-and-high) | [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**

(come say hi if you want!)

 


End file.
